Shuichi, You Pervert
by Otaku Hoshi
Summary: Kurama is starting to really want a certain little fire demon we all know. But he now knows that Hiei is really to young for him. But that doesn't stop him.. And then a festival comes up... Rated R for extreme yaoi (non lemon) Hiei X Kurama


Shuichi, You Pervert…  By Otaku Hoshi

Kurama opened his eyes to the light of the morning sun.  He smelled food from down the stairs, and he stood out of bed and yawned and stretched.  He looked out the window.  One thought came to him: Hiei.  Oh, Hiei!  He wanted Hiei badly, and he knew he did.  Kurama hit himself in the head.  You are turning eighteen in three days, he told himself.  Hiei is only thirteen…  Kurama looked at the ceiling wall.  Hiei had told him that four days ago, and it hurt him badly.  He had wanted be more than Hiei's friend, he wanted to be lovers…  But, he was almost eighteen, and when he was it would be illegal to have a relationship with the young youkai.  But, he could still dream…  Dream away…  Just then, Hiei popped up out of nowhere!  Right outside Kurama's window…  Kurama leaped to it and opened it.  "Ohayo!" Kurama said to the half Koorime.

"Hn." Hiei sat on Kurama's bed.  Kurama started to feel…  Well, he got the urge to have sex with the little youkai, and Kurama got an erection…  Kurama immediately turned around.

_You need to stop these ridiculous thoughts!  Shuichi, you are such a pervert, wanting to do that with a thirteen year old!  Or is it Youko Kurama to blame?_  Kurama's two minds had been starting to get along rather nicely…  Since then, he had been getting these cravings for Hiei.  Stupid Youko!  "So, uh…  Hiei, are you busy today?"

"Why?" Hiei seemed to be bored, and he started fiddling with the edge of the sheets.

"Well, because there is no school today, and besides, tonight there is a festival!" Kurama explained.

"What is a festival?"

"It is a Ningen tradition.  Usually they take place at night, just like this one.  Anyway, there are stands and booths where you play games…" Kurama started.

"Games don't interest me."

"And there is lots of food stands, cotton candy, ice cream, noodles, you name it!" Kurama winked.  Hiei glanced at the Kitsune.

"Maybe I'll go…  Why did you say are you bust today then?"

"Well, I have nothing planned today, and I will be bored…  Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan are all making plans for that festival, so why don't you stay with me today?" Kurama suggested.

"Might as well.  What do you suppose we do first?"  Hiei stood up off the bed.

"First I have to eat breakfast, and you can wait in here.  Don't worry, I will hurry!" Kurama ran downstairs, leaving a confused Hiei up in his room.  Kurama chuckled as he ran down the stairs.  _Hiei didn't realize that I was asking him out on a date!  And that festival is going to be really fun, it is a festival where you are supposed to go with your girlfriend or boyfriend…  Keiko and Yusuke are going together, Kuwabara is going with Yukina who happened to be in town, and Botan is going with Koenma-sama!  I guess I will be going with my Hiei…  NO!  Not your Hiei, Hiei!_  Kurama ran into the kitchen.  "Ohayo, Kaasan!  Shu-kun!"  Kurama was greeted with his mother and his brother, and they all sat down and had the breakfast.  Kurama finished very quickly just like he promised Hiei he would.  "Kaasan?  I am going out today to help with that festival tonight." Kurama lied.

"Oh yes, I will be going.  Have fun!" The kind and caring Shiori said, and she smiled at her beloved son.  Kurama ran upstairs to be with Hiei.

"Hiei!" Kurama said as he ran into his room.

"Yes?" Hiei said sounding annoyed.  He was flipping through some magazine that he had found.

"Let's go!" Kurama walked over to Hiei.  "You go out now, and meet me outside, ok?"

"Hn." Hiei jumped out the open window.  Kurama went downstairs, and out the door, and met up with Hiei.

"First, we are going to a place called the Arcade.  There are lots of video games there, and I think you will like them." Hiei nodded at the Kitsune's statement, and followed him into a building.  There were lights flashing everywhere, and there was lots of beeping noises.  Kurama had planned this for the morning so it wouldn't be to crowded.  "Pick a game you like, Hiei."  Hiei looked at the floor.

"I don't know which game I do like, Kurama.  You pick first."

"Ok." Kurama went over to a game, and began to hit buttons.  Hiei watched as Kurama beat up some guy.  KO!  The game said.  "Yes!"  ROUND TWO.  Kurama began to beat up some more guys, until it said that it needed more coins to keep playing.  "Do you want to try, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  Hiei nodded, and began to press the same buttons Kurama did.  Hiei won just like Kurama.  They played so many games, all different kinds:  Fighting, candy grabbing, DDR, driving racer games, card machine games, ext.  But then a bunch of people began to come in, and Hiei began to feel uncomfortable.  Kurama was in the middle of a DDR round when Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm.  Kurama immediately stopped dancing.  Oh, the warmth of Hiei's touch…  If only he hadn't been wearing long sleeves, he could have felt it against his skin…  Kurama shook his head.  "Yes Hiei, what would you like?" He didn't care that he had just failed miserably in front of a lot of people.

"Come here." Hiei said.  Kurama smiled, and followed Hiei to a place where not very many people were around.  "It's a big to, well…  To many ningen fools have arrived."  Kurama nodded, seeing what Hiei was trying to say. 

"All right, let's to somewhere else." Kurama said, and Hiei nodded and followed him out.  Kurama looked at his watch, which read 12:00 noon.  _I didn't mean to stay so long!  I hope Hiei didn't get to bored…_  "Name a place you would like to go next, Hiei."  Hiei looked at the sky, and he looked like he was thinking hard.

"Some place where there wouldn't be to many other people around, that would be fun and amusing." Hiei said.  That wasn't very much information…

"Hiei, I just a perfect idea!" Kurama said, "It may have a lot of people around, but you wouldn't notice."

"Let's go then." Hiei said.  He was trying not to be excited.  Kurama giggled to himself as he pulled Hiei along.  He knew Hiei loved movies, but he also knew that he had never been to a theater before.  And Kurama had the perfect movie.

*****"Did you like it, Hiei?" Kurama asked after the movie was done.  Hiei nodded.  Kurama smiled.  He remembered how Hiei's eyes had nearly popped out of his head when he saw how big the screen was.  Kurama checked his watch.  2:30 in the afternoon.  The festival started at 5:30 PM, so they had three more hours to go.

"When does that thing start?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"The festival?"

"Yes."

"5:30.  It is 2:30 right now.  What do you want to do?"  Kurama asked.  Hiei shrugged.  "Well, I guess we will have to get ready, then.  I need to buy you a kimono that fits, and that may take an hour anyway…"  And getting you to put it on will be even harder.

"What is a kimono?"  Hiei asked.

"It is a traditional ningen costume to wear to these festivals."  Kurama saw a look of horror on Hiei's face.  "Not a costume as in dressing up like an animal or something, its just something like a very complexed robe." Hiei face softened a little.

"All right, lets just get it over with…" Hiei sighed.

Man, was this hard for Kurama!  Hiei didn't like any of the designs…  It took an hour to find one, just like Kurama had predicted.  It had purple and black stripes.  Kurama had also found one that he just had to have:  It was green, and had palm trees with a little beach on it.  But, oh finding Hiei that kimono was worth the wait!  Hiei looked so cute in it!  Which was actually a bad thing and a good thing, because now Kurama really wanted to run to Hiei and press his lips against his and feel the warmth of his mouth.  Then they went back to Kurama's house. 4:00 PM.  "Hiei, we need to take a shower!" Kurama said.  "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I'll go first to get it over with."  Hiei said.  Kurama turned on the shower water as hot as he could get it, because that is what Hiei liked.

"Hiei?  When you are done, just put on your normal cloths and come to my room."

"Hn."  Hiei went into the bathroom and Kurama closed the door behind him, and Kurama went to his room to wait for Hiei.  Kurama stared at the clock…  Time moved so darn slow!  Finally, Hiei came in.  His hair was dripping wet and Kurama could see that he had left a trail of water behind him.  Hiei came in.  Kurama had Hiei's kimono all ready.  

"All right Hiei, you will need to put this on now, but first I need to dry you off." Hiei nodded, and Kurama got a towel from out from under the bed.  He had now idea how it got there, but it smelled clean enough.  He began to dry Hiei's hair, and body and stuff.  Hiei didn't like it to much, and after a lot of struggling Hiei was somewhat dry.  "Ok, now, take off your cloths." Hiei nodded, and removed his cloak.  Hiei glanced at the red haired along with his red face Kurama.  Hiei took off his pants, slowly, so Kurama saw every single move.  Hiei smirked as he heard and saw Kurama start to breath a little harder.  Hiei now knew…  He knew Kurama wanted him.

"Should I change my underwear as well?"

"Yes!" Kurama yelled suddenly, and then covered his mouth.  "I mean, they aren't that dirty, you can keep them on."  Hiei turned around and smirked.  He was almost laughing.  He didn't know that the human form Kurama could be so perverted.  He had told Kurama he was thirteen, and here he was, wanting to have sex with him.

"All right then.  Help me with this stupid thing." Hiei said.  Kurama nodded.  He helped Hiei slip into the striped kimono.  He helped tighten it.  He then got out the brush and brushed his hair.  He then sniffed the air.  Hiei smelled like roses too!  He had used his special bath perfume with Makai roses that made you smell like roses for twenty-four hours, no matter what happened.  It was Kurama's specialty making it, and Hiei had used it!  Kurama wondered why.  He enjoyed brushing Hiei's clean and beautifully smelling hair so much that he didn't even realize it was 6:00.

"Oh my!" Kurama shouted.

"What is it?"  Hiei had liked the brushing as well.

"We have to go at 6:30, I need to take a shower." Kurama jumped up and ran to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Hiei sitting there on his bed.  Luckily, Kurama was an expert at showers, fast or short.  He ran into the bathroom, threw off his cloths, and got into the shower.  He did the shampooing, and his Makai rose potion.  He was done in fifteen minutes.  He then ran into his room, and got on his kimono.  He was so concentrated on getting it on that he completely forgot Hiei was watching!  He had taken off all his cloths, including his underwear.  He then had on everything, socks, sandals, and kimono, and turned around to see a Hiei that was red in the face.  Kurama realized what he had just done.  "I am so sorry Hiei, I forgot…"

"No need to say sorry, you stupid fox.  I took off almost all my cloths and I was staring right at you.  I should be the one saying…" Hiei started, but Kurama had grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs and out the door.

"Kaasan!  I am leaving now!  Come whenever you want to!" Kurama called to his mother, and went out with Hiei.  They walked in silence to the spot it was being held.  Kurama looked down at Hiei.  He loved the way Hiei looked whenever and wherever, but…  The kimono and the just washed hair, and he could smell Hiei from where he was standing (even though it was right next to him), he just couldn't help but love him even more.  "Hiei, you look so cute…" Kurama said quietly, not even realizing he said it.

"Hn." Hiei 'replied.'  Kurama didn't even hear him, he just kept thinking about the young youkai…  They arrived very soon at the festival.  Kurama looked around, and didn't see Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, Keiko, or Botan.  So, he just decided to stay with Hiei for a while.  He looked down at Hiei.  Hiei's eyes were practically popping out of his head!  There were food stands everywhere, people shooting ridiculous looking things, ext.  Hiei pointed at the cotton candy stand.  Kurama smiled, and looked around.  There were lots of teenagers Kurama knew from school, all holding hands with their girlfriend or boyfriend…  Well, why not him?  Even if it wasn't really his boyfriend…  Kurama took Hiei's small hand in his own, and pulled Hiei towards the cotton candy stand.  When he got closer, he realized that the cotton candy lady was Botan!  Kurama immediately let go of Hiei's hand.

"Hello Botan!" Kurama said to the ferry girl.

"Kurama!  Hiei!  I am so glad to see you!  I am working first shift here!  Koenma is at the goldfish scooping, Kuwabara is at the mini bowling thing, Yusuke is at a shooting gallery, and Keiko-chan is at a candy place!  But we are only first shift, so it's not for the whole night.  We decided that we wanted to be together the whole time, so we all picked the same shift.  So, you didn't pick any?"

"Well, no…" Kurama paused.  "I don't think Hiei would want to work at one and I don't want him to get bored or feel bad or something like that." Kurama whispered to Botan.  

"I see." She said.  "I understand." Botan was in a very pretty kimono.  It was mostly white, but it had some cute designs on it that were pink, yellow, orange, and those kinds of cutesy colors.  She was wearing her normal ponytail.  "So, do you boys want some?" Botan pointed at the cotton candy machine.

"Yes, please!  One for each of us." Kurama smiled.

"Thank you for visiting me, Botan!" Botan laughed.  She handed them each their cotton candy.  "Have fun you two!  Also, the shift ends in a half hour.  We are all meeting at Yusuke's shooting gallery at that time, please meet us there!"

"We will!  Thank you!" Kurama called as he took Hiei's hand again, and took him off to some other place.  "What do you think of it?" Kurama asked.

"We aren't done yet, are we?  I can't answer.  Can we go to Yusuke's shooting gallery?  It sounds amusing enough."

"Why not." Kurama said.  "First we have to find it." Kurama scanned the place.  He thought he saw someone with black-gelled hair, so he pulled Hiei towards that person.  Luckily, he was right!  It was Yusuke!  He was wearing a black and white checkered kimono, but it looked different.  Some of his chest was showing, and it looked more like a bathroom robe with shorter sleeves.  "Yusuke-kun!" Kurama called.

"Eh?  Oh!  Kurama!  Hiei!  Come here!" Yusuke waved.  Hiei and Kurama walked over to Yusuke.  "What's up?  I was wondering when you would show up."

"Hiei wants to play.  Ne Hiei?" Hiei turned his head slightly, and walked up to Yusuke and grabbed the gun out of his hand.  Yusuke set the stand thing back up, and it began again.  Hiei closed one eye, and looked into the spot where you put your eye.  He pulled the trigger.  POP!  One of the things fell off the shelf.

"Hiei, you won!" Yusuke cheered happily.  Hiei shot again, and again.  "Hiei, you already won."

"So?  I am not finished yet." POP!  POP!  POP!  Finally Hiei set the gun down.

"Hiei, you get a prize." Yusuke grinned, and pulled a teddy bear off the shelf.  "Wook, wittle Hiei, this teddy bear wikes wou.  Take it!"

"NO!" Hiei yelled, and threw it back on the shelf.  Yusuke laughed.  

"Take whatever you like Hiei, I was kidding about the bear.  But please take something, ok?" Yusuke said.  Hiei looked at the prizes, and found nothing of interest.  He then spotted a fox mask, and he pulled it off.  He then pulled Kurama away from the stand.  "Bye!" Yusuke called.  Hiei then looked at Kurama's eyes.

"Here." He shoved the mask into Kurama's hands.  "Keep it.  I thought you would like it." Kurama smiled such a pure and happy smile that Hiei almost smiled back.

"Thank you!" Kurama cried.  Never had Hiei given him something before, other than a sexual desire or pain in his heart.  Kurama put the mask on.  Hiei looked down, and Kurama thought he saw him blush, but he couldn't be sure.

"You look pathetic." Kurama smiled at Hiei who was still looking at the ground.  He knew Hiei was saying that as somewhat as a joke.

"Let's go to the next place, shall we?" Kurama asked.  He kept the mask on, but he put it on sideways so he could see clearly and still wear it.  Hiei nodded slightly.  "Do you want to see Kuwabara-kun?"

"Why would I want to see him?" Hiei asked as Kurama pulled him towards Kuwabara's stand.

"Well, maybe not him, but his booth.  Bowling is fun." Kurama smiled down at Hiei.  Hiei followed Kurama through the crowd of people.

"Kurama!  Hiei!  Over here!" They heard someone call them.  Kurama looked around, and saw Koenma waving at them.

"Koenma-sama!" Kurama ran over to Koenma, and Hiei followed.   Koenma was in his teenage form, wearing a purple kimono with some cool blue designs on it.  "How are things going?"

"Fine.  I don't expect that you two demons would like to go goldfish scooping, but I just wanted to say hi.  So, what's up?  Have you found Yusuke or anyone else yet?"

"We saw Yusuke and Botan, but no one else." Kurama said.  Koenma nodded.  "Well, that's good to hear that you are finding your way…  If I were you, I would go see Kuwabara.  He has been expecting you, Kurama!  Yukina is also with him." Koenma noted.  Hiei then was interested.

"Might as well.  Come on, let's go." Hiei pulled Kurama away from Koenma.  Kurama giggled, and he pulled Hiei in the right direction.  It took about five minutes before they found the carrot head boy and the lovely Koorime Yukina.

"Hiei-san!  Kurama-san!" Yukina called to them, and she waved.  She was in such a beautiful kimono!  It was white, and it had light blue and silver snowflakes on it.  They seemed to shimmer along with her shimmering smile.  "How are you tonight?"

"Fine, thank you." Kurama answered.

"I have been waiting!  I want to see the shrimp try at bowling!" Kuwabara snickered at his own joke.  "Do you have the guts?"

"Try me.  Give me the ball." Kuwabara shrugged, and gave Hiei the heaviest one he had.

"You sure are confident, eh?" Kuwabara laughed.  Hiei struggled with the weight of the ball on his figures.

"Hiei-san!  Ganbate ne!" Yukina cheered.  Hiei smiled.  The sound of his darling sister's voice gave him confidence.  He walked up a few steps, and threw the ball, and let it roll.  He went down the little bowling lane thing, and knocked down all the pins.

"See?  I am not such a weakling as you think, baka." Hiei smirked at Kuwabara whose mouth was open all the way, staring at Hiei.

"Fine, fine.  I have to give you a prize…  Take it."  He shoved a fan with blue birds on it.  He suspected Kuwabara thought he would hate it.  He handed it to Yukina.

"You like birds, you can have it.  It doesn't interest me." He said.  Yukina smiled.

"Arigato Hiei-san!" She said happily.

  
"Hn." He pulled Kurama off.

"Ja na, Kuwabara-kun!  Gomen nasai for... Uh... not being able to stay long!" Kurama's voice faded off as Hiei pulled him away.  "What's the hurry, Hiei?"

"No need to stay, I did the bowling.  What's next?"

"Well, we haven't seen Keiko-chan yet.  And the first shift is almost over…  Let's just go say hi.  Maybe we can get some candy from her!" Hiei shrugged.

"Whatever." Hiei allowed Kurama to pull him to Keiko, who was giving a lollypop to a little boy.  He ran off smiling with his treat.  Keiko smiled.

"Have fun!" She called.

"You look nice, Keiko-chan!" Kurama said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh!  Kurama-kun!  Hiei-san!  Nice to see you both!  How are you?" She seemed to be very happy.  She was wearing an attractive yellow kimono with lots of colorful flowers on it.

"We are doing just fine.  Can I get two lollypops?"

"Hai!" Keiko handed Kurama two huge, spiral, rainbow colored lollypops.  Kurama gave one to Hiei, who immediately started licking it.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked Hiei, almost forgetting Keiko was standing right there.

"It's all right." Hiei kept licking it.  Kurama sighed happily.

"Arigato, Keiko-chan!  We will be meeting at Yusuke's place with the others, so we will see you then!" Keiko waved good-bye as Hiei and Kurama walked off.  "We had better head for Yusuke, the first shift ends pretty soon, and we aren't to close by him."

"Hn." They arrived at Yusuke's shooting gallery yet again.

"Ah, Kurama!  What are you doing with Hiei's mask on?" Was the first thing Yusuke said when they arrived.

"Nothing." Kurama answered, slightly blushing.

"I see." Yusuke grinned.  He looked at the clock near by.  "Seven minutes till first shift ends.  We are going to take one picture.  Koenma is the one who has to take it; he lost the picking the number think we had at the beginning.  The loser had to take a picture and not be in it.  He was upset, but all is fair!"

"Why can't he take one and then someone else take one?" Kurama asked.

"Because we only have one picture left in my camera!  It's my moms, and there is only one picture left.  I snuck it here, that's why.  No one else even thought of it!"

"If you would have called, I would have brought my camera." Kurama explained.

"It's okay, Kurama." Yusuke laughed.  "Don't worry about it, there is always next time." Kurama nodded.  Koenma was the first to arrive.

"Hey guys!  The almighty Koenma has arrived."

"To bad the almighty Koenma is not going to be in our almighty picture." Yusuke laughed.  Koenma seemed really mad, and Kurama felt sorry for him.

"I'll take the picture, Koenma-sama." Kurama offered.

"Oh no, I can't do that to you Kurama!  Don't worry." Koenma assured Kurama.  Botan came running up.

"Hello boys!" She was holding two cotton candies.  "Here!" She gave one to Koenma, and one to Yusuke.  "I am giving you one, Yusuke, because you didn't buy one before and had no money.  I just took it, don't tell anyone."

"Sweet!" Yusuke said.  He seemed to get an evil grin on his face, and didn't start eating it like Koenma was eating his.  Kuwabara and Yukina came running up next.  Kuwabara was holding lots of Popsicles, and Yukina was holding one ice blue colored one.

"Yo!" Kuwabara said, and looked around.  "Only Keiko-chan has to be here, then we can take the picture, then we can all just go wherever we want."  Keiko came up right after that.

"Sorry I'm late, if I am." She said.

"Don't worry." Kuwabara said.

"All right, let's get this over with." Koenma said, taking the camera from Yusuke.  "Get together now, all of you."  Everyone listened, except Yukina.

"I can't!  You could die from that!" She seemed scared.  She ran behind Koenma.  He sighed.  This had happened before…  "Very well." Koenma said.  Keiko got on one side of Yusuke, and Hiei got on the other.  Kurama stood next to Hiei, and Botan next to Kurama.  Kuwabara was behind Yusuke and Hiei.  "1-2…3!" Right before Koenma yelled three, Yusuke slammed the cotton candy into Hiei's face, who was taken aback and had slammed his hand at Yusuke's bare chest.  Kuwabara saw it coming, and grinned down at Hiei, and his four Popsicles were in his hands.  Keiko began to tell Yusuke off, forgetting about the picture.  Kurama smiled at the beautiful black haired Koorime named Hiei, and Botan was just surprised at the whole thing and her hand in front of her mouth.  And that was how it came out.

The festival came out very well.  Kurama met up with his mom, dad, and brother, and introduced them to his friends.  It was the best festival Kurama had ever had.  And not just because it was fun…  HOURS LATER.  The festival was closing up.  Hiei had pulled Kurama into a quiet spot right outside of the place it was held, with lots of trees.  "Kurama, I…  I actually had… fun." Hiei managed to say.

"Really?" Kurama was thrilled.  He smiled one of those wide, happy anime faces.  Taking advantage of Kurama's open mouth, Hiei grabbed Kurama's red ear tails, and pulled him down into a kiss.  He let his tongue enter Kurama's mouth and he began to explore it.  After a few seconds of shock, Kurama closed his eyes and returned the kiss.  He put his arms around Hiei, and rested them just above Hiei's rear.  Hiei finally broke the kiss.  He stared into Kurama's emerald eyes.  They slowly went into another kiss, followed by another.  Shiori was looking for Shuichi.  She wanted to tell him that they were not going to be home until way later because they were going somewhere.  She found him kissing the friend he had newly introduced:  The short one named Hiei.  She smiled to herself.  She had figured that her son was gay, and she was right.  She was happy to at least know that he had someone, though.  She decided that he might not care if they came home late, and she knew he would be fine.  She decided not to interrupt her son when he seemed to be caught in another world:  A world with the small Hiei.  "I better be getting home, Hiei." Kurama whispered to Hiei.  He wished he could have stayed with him forever…

"Hn." Hiei nodded.  Kurama took Hiei's hand, and began to pull Hiei back to his house.  He let go of his hand when they arrived.

"Good bye, Hiei.  I will see you tomorrow, I hope." Kurama gently kissed Hiei one last time before walking into his house.  He sighed.  He walked up to his room very slowly.  What a night that had been!  He opened the door to his bedroom.  The light hit his bed, and he couldn't believe his eyes.  There was Hiei, laying butt naked in his bed.  Hiei opened his eyes.

"Hello, Kitsune…" His voice was muffled because Kurama ran to him and immediately began to kiss him passionately.  Kurama began to take off his kimono, and Hiei helped him.

"How did you know I…" Kurama couldn't find the right words.

"Well, when I was changing into my kimono in the first place, you started to get all…  Shaky, and I knew this was what you wanted.  Kurama's kimono was gone now, and Hiei was working on the underwear.

"I see…  I am sorry." Kurama admitted.

"For what?  I am not doing this for you, you know.  It's for me as well."  Hiei tossed away Kurama's underwear.  Kurama then lie down next to him.  Hiei then bit one of Kurama's nipples.

"Ow!" Kurama cried.  "Hiei, that hurt!"

"Sorry." Hiei smirked.  He then began to gently kiss the spot he had just bitten.  He allowed his tongue to slip out of its barrier, and explore over Kurama's body.  He enjoyed hearing Kurama moan out loud and crying his name.  He also enjoyed the warmth of Kurama's body…  And they both enjoyed the whole night's experience.  Kurama awoke the next morning in the arms of Hiei.  He smiled as he remembered the night before.  He gently shook Hiei awake.

"Hiei?" He said quietly.

"Hn…" Hiei opened his eyes.

"I have some bad news.  You see, I am turning eighteen in two days, and then, when that happens, I can't have this relation with you anymore.  It would be illegal.  I would love to continue it, but I don't want to be sent to jail." Kurama burst into tears.  "Forgive me…"  Hiei couldn't stand to see his new and beautiful lover cry like this.

"Kurama…" He put his arms around him, and licked the tears off his face.  "We are already in an illegal relation.  In two days, it will be legal."

"What?" Kurama sniffled.

"I am really about seven hundred years old.  You are too, but not in this form.  So, really, you are the younger one and I just did something illegal with you.  In two days it will be legal."  Kurama nodded at Hiei.

"You're right!" Kurama said happily, "You're right!" Kurama then gave Hiei a tender kiss, and they began the exciting journey that they had the night before all over again, and they planned to have it more than once more…

The End

Well?  What do you think?  Sucky, ne?  lol   I don't believe that Hiei is thirteen, by the way.  I just thought what if he was thirteen…  Then I stared at that carnival picture, and this whole thing happened.  NO flaming, my first attempt at anything like this.  ^.^ Bye-Chu!

P.S.  Why not a lemon?  You ask.  Few reasons: 1) I am not allowed to at the moment… 2) my sister would KILL me (I mean really, she would murder me in my sleep) 3) I am a bit shy..  Maybe if Slash could help me…  BWAHAHAHA!  Hehehe..  But that doesn't change the fact I am not allowed to.  Maybe someday this will become one, but not today.  Bye-Chu!


End file.
